bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Madama Styx
Madama Styx, '''also known as the '''Decider of Ends, is the name of the demoness who Jeanne has made a pact within order to use her power in combat. Her counterpart is Madama Butterfly a demoness by Bayonetta. In the first game, only Madama Styx's limbs appear as Wicked Weaves that Jeanne uses in her battles. In Bayonetta 2, the demoness appears entirely for the first time when Jeanne is the selected playable character, replacing Butterfly in her appearances for these battles and also during Umbran Climax. Book of Infernal Demons "Queen of the River Styx, the boundary between humanity and Hades. The moths born from the magical power that flows from her body are charged with luring the souls of sinners into Inferno. By trading their soul to Madama Styx, one is able to obtain great power and knowledgeable counsel." Appearance Similar to her counterpart, Madama Butterfly, Styx takes the form of a humanoid woman with insect traits, though with a moth theme instead of a butterfly. Her skin is a pale white color and she has her own unique headpiece that resembles a large ring with square patterns on the inner part and dots on the outer. The hole in her headpiece shows a glowing, red moth insignia, and golden ornaments also align on her forehead and black mask-like details go over her red eyes. In Bayonetta 2, it is revealed that the design of Styx's dress, heels and cuffs are the same as Madama Butterfly's but colored red. The straps below her breasts look different as well as her breast size, being less endowed than Madama Butterfly in the same way Jeanne is less filled-out when compared to Bayonetta. She is also shown to be the same size as her counterpart as well (barring her headwear). Role in Bayonetta In the first game, only Madama Styx's arms and legs are shown during Wicked Weaves and are the main source of Jeanne's more powerful attacks. When fighting against Jeanne, Madama Styx's limbs are one of the only types of attack that Bayonetta can dodge to activate Witch Time. From the second battle against Jeanne onward, a quick-time event between the witches' demons also causes multiple hands to lash out at once in a clash. While playing as Jeanne, Madama Styx's limbs manifest in the same way as Bayonetta's Wicked Weaves. Her limbs can change color when equipping particular weapons and manifest in different ways from palm thrusts to sweeping kicks. She also forms Jeanne's shadow when it is cast and her wings are used to give the witch an extra boost in height when she jumps. When equipped with the Sergey's Lover Madama Styx also appears as two images that mimic all of Jeanne's moves. Role in Bayonetta 2 Madama Styx returns in a similar manner to the first game, serving as the basis for Jeanne's Wicked Weave attacks. The witch uses the demon as the only source of her Wicked Weaves. Madama Styx's previous attack movements and provided abilities return along with some new attacks such as uppercuts and flying kicks. Madama Styx manifests and attacks the same way Madama Butterfly does during Umbran Climax and certain Torture Attacks. Playing as Jeanne while fighting the Masked Lumen during Chapter IV allows players to control Styx as she goes one-on-one with Temperantia. Madama Styx will also replace Madama Butterfly in some cutscenes, the same way Jeanne replaces Bayonetta in Story mode. Gallery Bayonetta Styx Page 1.png|Madama Styx' Book of Infernal Demons page in Bayonetta 1 StyxHandGallery.png|Madama Styx Hands in the demons model gallery from Bayonetta StyxFootGallery.png|Madama Styx Legs in the demons model gallery from Bayonetta MadamaStyxShadow.png|Madama Styx's shadow in Bayonetta Bayonetta 2 Styx_Page.png|Madama Styx in the Book of Infernal Demons in Bayonetta 2. Madama_Styx_Gallery.png|Madama Styx's model in Bayonetta 2 MadamaStyxShadow2.png|The shadow of Madama Styx in Bayonetta 2 Styx_Headbutting.png|Madama Styx headbutting Gomorrah Styx_vs_Valiance.png|Madama Styx during the climax finisher against Valiance Styx_Summon.gif|Jeanne summoning Madama Styx in Chapter IV (animated) Styx.png|Madama Styx fully summoned in Bayonetta 2. DfiQCGp.jpg|Styx during a Torture Attack in Bayonetta 2. Alraune_Styx.png|Alraune fails to realize she is talking to the wrong Madama. Madama Styx being summoned.jpg Madama Styx being summoned(Headdress, back side view).jpg Madama Styx and Temperantia fighting(sorry for bad quality).jpg Madama Styx about to hit Temperantia.jpg Styx vs Valiance.png Trivia * Like Jeanne, she has small breasts it:Madama Styx Category:Demons Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters